Body & Soul
by Silver Wind
Summary: a Kaine: Die to Live no Endorphines fanfic. How did Kaine meet Shinogu for the first time?


Disclaimer: Kaine and all related are © Yuki Kaori et. al.  
This fanfic is written by Silver Wind, and I get absolutely   
nothing from this, okay? ~__^  
  
  
a Kaine fanfiction:  
Body & Soul  
by Silver Wind  
lain@suiko.net  
http://suiko.net/lain/ | http://sanzo.pitas.com/  
  
  
The young man looked nervously at the crowd of teenaged girls   
in front of the building.  
  
"Shimatta! How the hell am I supposed to get there?"   
he muttered angrily to himself.  
  
Suddenly strong fingers closed around his wrist and dragged   
him.  
  
"Hey--!" a hand shut his mouth before he could protest   
any further.  
  
He was pushed against the hard wall of an alley. Hands released   
their grips and he blinked in confusion.  
  
"Mou, Kaine-kun! Are you crazy?" one voice said in an   
exasperated tone, "You want to get mobbed by the fangirls?"  
  
Another voice chuckled, "Kaine is always crazy, Sin.   
But I don't know what's gotten into you now, Kaine-chan."  
  
"Wha--," he began but stopped again when he felt   
fingers treading lightly through his hair and clothes.  
  
"I mean, really," the amused voice continued, "dyed   
your gorgeous hair and hid it behind this wig... and the   
CLOTHES!"  
  
"Wait," he raised his hands, "Guys, sorry to say   
this. But I'm not Kaine--"  
  
"Of course he isn't!" a new voice cut his words   
again, "You guys can't see that? For cryin' out loud,   
Raichi, Sin, you know Kaine better than that!"  
  
They all turn to look at the newcomer. A tall young man   
with long silky black hair stood on the mouth of the   
alley.  
  
"Die-chan!" the one called Sin exclaimed.  
  
Raichi frowned at him, "Then who the hell are you?   
You look a lot like Kaine!"  
  
He sighed in resignation, "That's because I'm   
his twin brother, Shinogu."  
  
"You are WHAT?" three voices cried out in unison.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Shinogu looked around the luxurious suite in an unconcealed   
admiration. The door suddenly opened and a figure stepped in.  
  
"Die, what the hell are you dragging me here for--,"   
his words stopped when the owner of the voice laid his eyes   
on Shinogu.  
  
Shinogu smiled doubtfully, taking hesitant steps   
toward the beautiful young man, "Kaine--?"  
  
Silence fell down upon the room as the two equally pretty   
boys looked at each other.  
  
"Aniki--?" Shinogu whispered in a choked voice.  
  
"You--," Kaine whispered back.  
  
"I'm... I'm Shinogu, your younger twin," he explained   
hurriedly, unable to tear his eyes off his brother.  
  
"Ah... we were separated when we were kids," Kaine   
shook himself out of his trance.  
  
Die stood up noisily, "Well, it's lovely to see   
a warm reunion like this... but I need a drink now. Raichi,   
Sin, come on to the bar. My treat."  
  
"But Die-chan," Sin protested, oblivious of the   
subtle hint, "we can order drinks from here too, can't we?"  
  
The guitarist stares at him desperately, "Sin...   
the bar. Now."  
  
"Come on, Sin," Raichi half-dragged the drummer out   
of the room, grinning madly at the twin brothers, "Take   
your time, boys. See ya!"  
  
Kaine and Shinogu looked at each other silently, then both   
burst out laughing.  
  
"Your friends are... interesting," Shinogu commented   
drily.  
  
Kaine shrugged, "You'd never know that if you only   
read the gossips, ne?"  
  
"I guess," he nods, "So... Kaine... aniki--"  
  
"Ah, just call me Kaine," he waved an elegant hand,   
"Shinogu, right? So, how is it like, to meet me?"  
  
He smiled, "I'm very proud of you! I've liked you   
even before I knew your my brother! To listen to your songs,   
they give me warmth all over my body!"  
  
Kaine looks at his younger brother in surprise. Looking   
at that honestly and sincerely smiling face... he found   
himself smiling too.  
  
"It's nice to meet you," he gently pulled Shinogu   
into his embrace, "It's nice to finally have a younger   
brother who looks up to me. One like you."  
  
They embrace silently. Shinogu's eyes misted as he laid   
his head on Kaine's shoulder. Kaine's face a stone mask,   
but his eyes shone with a gentle light and he tightened   
his arms around his other half.  
  
  
~ owari ~  
  
  
Notes:  
Kaine does love Shinogu. That's why he can't kill his   
twin! If only the accident didn't happen, it'd be   
interesting to see how Kaine warms up to humanity. ~__^  
C&C, please?  
  
Finished: May 29th 2001 


End file.
